1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a case for a mobile device, and more particularly, to a case for a mobile device with means for removable attachment or adhesion to a surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices are generally used to conveniently access data, view multimedia files, make phone calls, and access wireless networks. A mobile device may be embodied as, for example, a laptop, a portable media player, and a cellular phone. However, the more portable the mobile device is, the more susceptible the mobile device is to damage. Additionally, the more portable the mobile device is, the more likely it is for the mobile device to be used in areas where the mobile device is difficult to position or hold.
Mobile devices also include multiple applications that perform different functions. Placement of the mobile device can become important when using certain applications of the mobile device. For example, a Global Positioning System (GPS) application is most useful while a user is driving. However, placement of the mobile device within a visual area of the user may prove difficult in a vehicle. The same problem exists in the use of a telephone or music application in a vehicle. In another example, a user of the mobile device may want to capture an image using a photographing application without actually holding the device. This may result in a user propping or leaning the mobile device against another object.